


LoveHearts XXX

by CaremKefo



Series: LoveHearts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottoming from the Top, Candy, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Emotional Sex, Finger Sucking, Light Angst, M/M, Nipple Play, Panty Kink, Sex, Underwear Kink, Valentine's Day, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaremKefo/pseuds/CaremKefo
Summary: After Cas and Dean get together by communicating their feelings through Love Heart sweets, Cas gifts Dean a bag of the X-rated variety for Valentine's Day.





	LoveHearts XXX

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this _years_ ago, after I finished the first fic in this series. I could never get it right, so I never finished it. I recently acknowledged that I would never be happy with it, so forced myself to sit down and get it done.

"So, uh, I got you this."

Dean tossed an envelope across the room at Cas.

"You could take someone's eye out doing that!" Castiel complained, but he opened it and pulled out a card that simply read, 'You are my angel'. "Yes, I am."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Would you just open it and read it already?"

Inside Dean had written one word - Cas - and underneath the card's simple message 'Be my Valentine' he's taped a candy that read _I love you_.

Castiel smiled, and his shoulders shook.

"Dude, you'd better not be laughing at me or so help me I'll--"

A chuckle burst past Castiel's lips.

"I hate you," Dean huffed.

"It's perfect, Dean. Thank you."

"I'm not really used to the whole _love_ thing. And I'm sorry I didn't get you a present."

"That's alright. I'm sure I'll get to unwrap _you_ later."

Dean blushed.

"And I didn't get you a card, but I did buy these," Castiel said, passing him a packet of sweets. "I saw them and thought of you."

"You kinky son of a bitch," Dean said as he read the front. "X-rated hearts? Where the hell did you find these?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I _did_. Now, do I have to 'zap' you to your bedroom or would you move already?"

"Don't you dare zap me!" Dean exclaimed, ducking back instinctively. "I've got two good legs."

"Then use them. I'll meet you there."

Castiel disappeared in a ruffle of feathers.

Dean was in his bedroom less than a minute later.

"What took you so long?" Castiel growled playfully.

Dean closed the door behind him and stood there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Castiel frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I, uh, did get you _something_ ," he said. If you don't like it that's cool, we can just ditch it and pretend it never happened, but, uh..."

"Just give it to me, Dean," Castiel said calmly.

"I can't. I gotta show you."

Castiel's frown deepened, but he settled back to watch as Dean undressed in front of him. Dean didn't know whether that made it easier or harder. Dean had stripped for him in the past, and Cas loved watching him dance. Loved the way he moved. Loved watching him writhing on the sheets. Dean's hands fumbled with a button, struggling to get it through its hole as nerves threatened to get the better of him.

"It's alright, Dean," Cas said.

Dean's heart calmed slightly, but it was still beating an anxious rhythm in his chest. He shrugged his shirt off his shoulders and pulled his left hand out, but his right hand refused to slip free. He tugged and yanked at his shirt until it did finally come out and he threw the shirt across the room in annoyance.

On the bed Castiel was smiling at him.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"Good. Well don't."

He pulled off his shoes and socks, and unbuckled his belt.

"Remember if you don't like this it's okay," Dean said, thinking that he wasn't going to be able to look Cas in the eyes again if he didn't like it.

Castiel nodded, and Dean lets his jeans fall to his ankles.

Castiel stared at him, his expression neutral.

"Well?" Dean asked after a minute of feeling like an animal in a zoo. A very naked animal.

"Turn around."

Dean licked his lips and stepped out of his jeans so he could turn around without tripping himself up. Castiel was in front of him when he'd turned full circle.

"Jeez!" he exclaimed, jumping back and stumbling over his jeans. "Don't do that!"

Castiel trailed a finger across the green satin. "It's silky," he commented. He cupped the bulge of Dean's cock through the fabric. "You like them."

"Yeah," Dean admitted, feeling the warmth spreading across his cheeks.

"You look good in them."

"Yeah?"

"They bring out the colour of your eyes."

"I did think about that when I bought them."

"What did the cashier say?"

"That my girlfriend wouldn't be happy if I got her size wrong."

Castiel smiled. "I think you got the size just right."

Dean rested his hands on Castiel's waist and kissed him. As expected, Castiel's hands moved to his back, stroking up and down. He always did that. He didn't know if it was an instinctive angel thing about wings. Occasionally he'd drag his nails across Dean's shoulder blades and let out a satisfied chuckle when Dean shuddered.

"Shall we see what the sweets say?" Dean murmured against Castiel's lips.

"I hope you get _Fuck Me_ ," Castiel murmured back.

"Patience," Dean smiled, moving to retrieve the bag of sweets from a pocket in his jeans. "The fun's in taking it slow."

"The pleasure is in the climax," Castiel growled.

"You still need to learn the fine art of lovemaking," Dean said with a wink. "You're greedy and want everything at once."

"Didn't you at first?"

"Yeah, but then I learned. Now I get to teach you."

Dean pulled the bag open and pulled out a white sweet. " _Bite Me_." He looked up at Cas. "Please don't. I've been bitten before and it wasn't very nice."

Castiel trailed fingers along Dean's neck, where two faint scars could faintly be seen if you knew where to look - and Castiel did. He knew every inch of Dean's body. He put his mouth over the marks and sucked, locking his lips onto Dean's skin and pulling blood to the surface. Dean's fingers dug into his waist to keep himself grounded. Cas loved how lost Dean got in sensation, and perhaps there _was_ fun to be had in taking it slow. He scraped his teeth playfully over the reddened skin and Dean's eyes flew open.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promised.

"Okay," Dean breathed.

Cas bit his shoulder, so lightly he didn't even leave a dent in the tanned, freckled skin.

"That's... actually kinda hot," Dean told him. He tried to pretend that he didn't _whine_ when Cas moved away to dip his hand into the bag of sweets.

" _Suck Me_ ," Cas smiled.

"Dude, you know I still find this really weird."

Castiel shrugged. He didn't mind that Dean was reluctant to engage in certain acts - he was happy just to _have_ him, in whatever way he could. "The sweet doesn't specify _where_..." he pointed out, attempting to ease Dean's disquiet.

Projecting confidence to cover his initial reluctance, Dean smirked. "Okay." He shuffled closer to Cas and started pulling his tie loose. "Gotta get you naked first," he said with a grin, hands making quick work of his shirt buttons. "I can't be the only one here showing a bit of skin."

"More than a _bit_ ," Castiel smiled, eyes trailing down Dean's body.

Dean punched him playfully. "You'd better not be looking at my junk. That's staying well-wrapped until later."

"Dean, I do _not_ have x-ray vision," Castiel huffed. "At least, not the kind you are inferring."

"Oh yeah?"

"If I wanted I _could_ see your bones."

Dean paused halfway through yanking Cas's trousers off. "That's really unsexy."

"Admittedly. Though they _do_ tell a story."

"Well, I don't have as many broken bones as I used to. You fixed that when you broke me outta Hell."

"True," Castiel agreed. "Though that led to some unanswerable questions the last time Sam and I had to take you to hospital."

"I did tell you it was just a sprain," Dean pointed out, pushing on Cas's shoulders and encouraging him to lie down on the bed.

"You did, but you have to admit that you have a tendency to play down your injuries. We just wanted to be sure. We love you."

Dean could feel his cheeks growing warmer. "Yeah, well. Thanks, I guess."

"You don't need to thank us, Dean."

"Yeah, I do," Dean told him quietly as he straddled him.

"Dean," Castiel said, in the commanding voice he reserved only for when he was trying to bulldoze his way through the wall of self-loathing Dean hid behind that said _listen to me_. "You deserve our love. You deserve to _be_ loved."

"I'm not perfect, Cas."

"Nobody _is_."

Dean wasn't going to win this argument, but he wasn't going to acknowledge that Cas was right, either. Instead of talking, he licked his lips and closed them around Castiel's left nipple. When the angel let out an arousing moan, he gently scraped his teeth across the sensitive nub.

"Hmm..." Cas moaned, curling his fingers in Dean's bronze locks.

Dean let his fingers replace his lips as he moved his mouth to the right side of his body, swirling his tongue around Cas's nipple.

_"Dean."_

Castiel's breathing was coming out in short gasps, so Dean reluctantly left his nipples alone, trailing kisses and sucking red marks down his stomach, enjoying the feeling of his muscles fluttering beneath his lips. "Okay," he said, finally tearing himself away from Cas's skin. "My turn again."

Castiel sighed, stroking a hand up and down Dean's thigh as he dug in the bag for a sweet. "It's not a raffle," he chuckled at the look of concentration on Dean's face.

Dean smirked. "Shut up and..."

_Kiss Me._

Castiel looked from Dean to the sweet held up for him to read, and back to Dean again. Pushing himself up off the mattress to be closer to Dean, he cupped a hand along his jaw. "With pleasure," he murmured, pressing his lips to Dean's. He teased him with short, chaste kisses, feeling the hunter's eagerness for more in the sharp pain of the hunter's fingers digging into his hips. If he wasn't an angel, perhaps his fingers would leave bruises. A part of him wished that he was human, and that Dean _could_ mark him. He'd marked Dean, but his handprint had faded over time.

Dean's hands gripped Cas's hips, grinding against him as he licked into his mouth. By the time Castiel's tongue finally danced alongside his own he was hard in his panties, a damp stain turning the green material almost black.

"Cas, _now_ , he insisted.

"I thought the fun was in the foreplay?" Cas smirked.

Dean peppered his lips and chin and cheeks with desperate kisses. "I need you," Dean breathed into his mouth.

 _I need you._ The last time Dean had said those words Castiel had beaten his face into a bloody mess, and was preparing to strike a fatal blow with his sword.

"Dean," he choked. "Dean."

Dean's hands cupped his face firmly, forcing him to look into his green eyes. "What? What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

Dean stared into Castiel's eyes, sad and brimming with tears. "What the hell for?"

Castiel opened and closed his mouth. "Everything," he said eventually. "You're not perfect, and neither am I."

Dean wrapped his arms around his neck and dropped his head until his forehead was touching Cas's. "Listen to me," he commanded, "because I'm only going to say this once."

Castiel waited, bracing himself as Dean took a breath, building himself up for whatever it was he was going to say.

"You're perfect _to me_ ," he heard Dean say after a moment. "No matter what you've done."

"I've hurt you," Castiel mumbled. "More than once. And I've betrayed you. Let you down."

"And I stabbed you before you got a chance to say, _'Hello, Dean'_ ," he reminded Cas, relieved when two blue eyes flicked up to meet his once again. "I turned my back on you and I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. But you still..." he trailed off, unable to admit out loud that Cas _loved_ him.

"I do," Cas smiled, trailing a finger down Dean's face. "With all my grace."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"So, uh... Where were we?" How did they get back to what they were doing after that? _Could_ they just go back to what they were doing after that?

"I think," Cas said, kissing him hesitantly, "that we were about _here_."

"Mmm, yeah," Dean agreed in between kisses. "So that makes it your turn, right?"

Without taking his eyes from Dean, Cas reached into the bag of sweets.

" _Sit On It_. Sit on what?"

Dean chuckled at the angel's naïvety. " _It_ ," he answered, palming Castiel's cock.

" _Oh_." Castiel's eyes widened. "Does this mean we're done with the foreplay?"

"You could pick again," Dean suggested. "If you wanted."

"What do _you_ want?"

"I'm fine to keep playing, if you are. But... I _do_ really wanna ride your cock."

"Shouldn't it be _me_ riding _you_ , seeing as I picked the candy?" Cas pointed out.

Dean blushed slightly. "I guess, but... I like it when you fuck me," he confessed.

"Honesty from a Winchester - the Apocalypse must be coming."

"Hey, don't joke about things like that," Dean scolded him as he reached for the lube.

Cas stroked his cock as Dean stretched himself, but they were never not touching; a hand on Dean's thigh, a helping hand on Cas's dick, lips pressed against each other. Cas's jaw went slack with pleasure as he held back, wanting more but waiting for Dean to be ready to take him. When Dean unexpectedly slipped two fingers inside his mouth, he immediately began sucking them.

" _Fuck_ , yeah," Dean breathed, watching the way Cas's pale pink lips closed around his fingers. "We've gotta get you doing that on my cock at some point."

"I'd like that," Cas smiled. "Are you nearly ready?"

"Yeah. Just gotta get you slicked up nice and wet."

Castiel didn't think he would ever get used to the feeling of being inside Dean. He's read it being described as 'hot' and 'tight', but Cas would say it felt _perfect_. As Dean rose and pushed himself back down on his cock, Cas's eyes dropped to the softness of his stomach, and the little pudge that creased when he sat. He ran a hand across it, a fond smile lighting up his face, as he followed the trail of dark hairs to grasp Dean's cock.

"Oh, _fuck_ , yeah," he groaned.

Cas braced himself with one hand, the other on Dean's dick, and thrusted in time with Dean's movements.

" _Fuck_ , Cas..."

"I am," Cas quipped.

Dean snorted a laugh, losing his rhythm. "Don't ever change, Cas."

"Why would I do that?" Cas asked him. "When you love me just the way I am."

Dean faltered. He'd never actually _said_ those three little words. Cas had, but—

"It's okay, Dean," Cas said, stroking his face.

Dean stared into his blue eyes, aware that they'd both stopped moving.

"I don't need to hear you say it. _I know._ "

Dean swallowed. "I do," he told Cas. He cupped his face with both hands, and kissed him softly. "I really do."

When they started moving again, it was less about having sex and more about being in love. Their thrusts were slower, they stared into each other's eyes, and breathed against each other's lips. They took their time; relishing the fact they were _together_.

"Dean," Cas ground out as his orgasm grew closer.

"I know," Dean said, his own not far off given the way his cock was rubbing between their bodies. He closed the millimetres between their mouths and kissed him, the sounds they made as they came muffled as they moaned into each other's mouths.

Foreheads touching, they breathed heavily as their heart rates slowed.

"We should do that more often," Dean said eventually.

"As much as I enjoy sex, there are only so many orgasms I can have a day," Cas chuckled.

"I meant the sweets," Dean laughed.

"Well, we still have the rest of the bag," Cas pointed out meaningfully.

"How many orgasms have you got left today?"

"Oh, at least one more," Cas grinned, reaching for the bag.


End file.
